


Overwhelmed

by MinMaxSpeech



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Autism, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxSpeech/pseuds/MinMaxSpeech
Summary: Kasumi discovered Shep... Suffering from sensory overload. She's quick to help!(Autistic Shepard)
Kudos: 2





	Overwhelmed

Kasumi was used to seeing Shepard in her lounge. The commander often went there to simply relax with Kasumi, to chat about whatever insane goings-on she had dealt with recently. It was a welcome sight, if the thief was being honest. Seeing Shep relaxing in her space was something Kasumi never seemed to tire of. Perhaps cuz the commander was one of the first people since Keiji that Kasumi could truly come to know and care about. Being the greatest thief in the galaxy was a fun lifestyle, but tragically didn't leave much in the way of interpersonal relationships. Either you worked together with someone, or they were at risk if they knew you. Either option, Kasumi had learned, was too much to dare. Shep was different. Maybe because she was the closest thing a human could get to the sheer awe-inspiring combat prowess of a trained Asari Commando or Krogan Warlord.

"Whatcha up to, Shep?" Kasumi asked, flinging herself down upon the couch next to the Commander.  
"Trying to relax." Shepard replied bluntly. "Not as easy as it sounds."  
"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked, her eyes narrowing. Shepard seemed… off. It worried her.  
"I-..." Shepard trailed off, avoiding looking at Kasumi. "You know how I told you I have autism?"  
"Yeah?" Kasumi nodded. It had been one of the first times that Shepard and Kasumi had simply relaxed together. Shepard went on a tangent about the model ships that she had been able to acquire, and how she was maintaining them. It was honestly rather wonderful to see Shepard truly relax and enjoy herself. Seeing that little spark in the Commander's eye whenever a topic she was truly excited by came up always brought a smile to Kasumi's face. After a while, Shepard seemed to realise that she was talking a lot and tried to apologise (something Kasumi stopped) before explaining her condition. It hardly mattered to Kasumi. Shep was still Shep. It wasn't like knowing the way her brain worked would change that.  
"It started to mess me up a bit. Sensory stuff. Came here to try and clear my head."

Ah. Kasumi grimaced for a moment. Sometimes Shepard could simply be overwhelmed by the world around her. The thief knew it wasn't her fault- wasn't anyone's fault. It was simply a dickish little facet of how her brain worked. Sometimes loud, constant sound caused it. Sometimes it was certain textures or feelings. Sometimes it was something different altogether. Kasumi decided not to probe. It wouldn't help at all.  
"Is there anything I can do to help? You don't need to talk if you don't want to, Shep." Kasumi spoke up. She was worried that Shepard was forcing herself to speak when she didn't want to.  
"Don't know." Shepard replied.  
"Do you want a drink?" Shepard shook her head. "Food?" Another shake. "Want me to keep you company?" A nod.

Kasumi quickly clambered over the back of her couch, crossing the room with silent footsteps. She snatched a number of books from her shelf, old physical ones. She always felt happier studying these ill-gotten gains on bad days.  
"Here, wanna read something with me?"  
"Yeah." Shepard spoke, running a hand through her hair and pulling her brown locks out of her eyes.  
"Okay then." Kasumi grinned. "We have a plan."

The thief leapt over the back of the couch one last time, and settled down next to her friend. Giving her a smile, Kasumi had one last thought.  
"Want a hug, Shep?"  
"...Yeah." Shepard nodded. With a smile, Kasumi held an arm out, offering her friend an embrace. Shepard laid across the couch, resting against Kasumi's side. Kasumi wrapped her arm around Shepard, opened her book with a smile on her face, and began to read.


End file.
